Harry Potter and the Magic Book: Release!
by Shadow Crystal Mage
Summary: [one shot] Harry gets the Clow Book! Need I say more?


A/N: Again, since I have not yet read HP book 6 at the time of this writing, having only read a page and a half (again, stupid bookstore goons!), things are only current until book 5. As for some of the rumors/spoilers I've been hearing, consider this AU. In my book, Dumbledore is a fixture; he _can't_ die. I won't allow it! For the rest, I'm on my own. Please enjoy.

----------------------------------------

Harry Potter and the Magic Book: Release!

By Shadow Crystal Mage

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. (_sigh_) Neither do I own Card Captor Sakura. I hope to someday own a valuable book or, heaven willing, an anime franchise (sheah, RIGHT!). Until then, I fanfiction.

----------------------------------------

Harry walked down Diagon alley, making sure to watch his back. With Voldemort now public, it was only a matter of time before his followers began to commit public acts of terrorism.

A sudden pricklng feeling between his shoulder blades made him glance over his shoulder. A figure standing in a doorway aroused his suspicion. Hoping to throw whoever it was off, Harry entered a used-books store.

----------------------------------------

Kingsley swore to himself as Harry entered the bookshop. _He must have seen me_, he thought as he went to look for another hiding place with a view of the store. Resigned, he set himself to wait for the-boy-who-lived.

----------------------------------------

Harry glanced out the window. Whoever he had seen, he was gone now.

Looking around the shop he had entered, he found it overflowing with tons of dusty, worn, and just plain ancient books.

"Hermione would have a field day here," Harry muttered as he glanced at the shopkeeper, a beautiful, red-haired woman.

As Harry turned to leave, a book caught his eye. Strange and obscure books usually weren't his thing- that was Hermione territory. Still, curious, he picked it up.

It was a thick, red book with a broken lock, looking a bit like a journal or diary. Harry shuddered at the memory of the last and thankfully _only _magic diary he had ever encountered.

On its cover were the words 'The Clow'. Below that was the image of a winged creature; in the back, the image of a winged man with long silver hair.

Something inside of Harry stirred as he stared at the book, something in that indefinable place in his heart were his magic came from.

Striding over to the shopkeeper, he placed the book on the counter.

"Excuse me," Harry said. "How much for this book?"

The woman looked at it. "About two Knuts," she said.

"I'll take it," Harry said, although still a bit unsure about why he was buying it in the first place.

As the last Potter left the store with his new purchase, the shopkeeper sighed. "I sure hope Eriol knows what he's doing," she muttered.

----------------------------------------

The next two years were weirder than usual for Hogwarts. Besides the war going on, Harry's new revelations and all that, weird incidents started happening at Hogwarts. The water in the Prefects baths went nuts. Strange, spontaneous fires. Snow in Easter. Flower petals raining in the Great Hall, so deep that first years were submerged. A spontaneous rainstorm in the potions classroom. People being instantly transported far away if they talk loudly close to the portrait of the silent lady. Unusual incidents plagued the theatre club's producton, ranging from an unusual magical blackout- that some attributed to Peeves- to enmasse attacks of sleep. The tables in the Great Hall turning into chocolate. Other weird incidents, weird even for _that_ wacked out academy.

The incidents always stopped though, even if no one could determine their cause. No one ever noticed that Harry was always on hand when the incidents ended.

----------------------------------------

Near the end of seventh year.….

----------------------------------------

Voldemort laughed as his trap spell imprisoned all the Ministry Aurors, the whole Order of the Phoenix, all his Death eaters, and the entire population of Hogwarts, Dumbledore included. Still laughing, he turned towards his opponent.

"Now Potter, it is just you and me. As it should be. As it was meant to be." The Dark Lord wannabe hissed.

Harry nodded solemnly, looking at Voldemort with grim determination. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Come on, let's take this farther away. No point in having an audience if they don't live to tell about it."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, but followed the boy a ways away from the trapped people. Ever since the boy had blocked him out of their link, his reports had said that the brat had been acting stranger and stranger.

Coming to a stop a quarter of the way around the lake, still in sight of the prisoners but far enough that they wouldn't be reached by stray spells, Harry turned and faced his archenemy. "I hope you don't mind if I take a moment to prepare myself. It's not everyday you have to battle to the death."

"You won't do it alone Harry!" a voice said.

"We're with you too!" said another.

Behind Harry, a figure stepped out of the Forbidden Forest. It was the silver-haired Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. On his shoulder rode a yellow-orange creature that looked like a cross between a teddy bear and Mickey Mouse, with wings spouting out of its back.

Before Voldemort could react, Harry raised his hand, and the two stopped. "Stay out of this Winter, Keroberos. This is between him and me."

"But Harry-" the little creature said.

"Enough Keroberos! As your master, I'm ordering the two of you: stay out of this." Harry said.

The two exchanged glances. "We'll sit this one out," said the silver-haired man. "But no promises if it looks like he's about to kill you"

Harry acknowledged with a nod, never taking his eyes off Voldemort, who was looking bemused at the exchange. "You're not the only one with followers," Harry told him, a rare note of pride in his voice as he removed something from around his neck.

"They will not be able to save you Potter," the Dark Lord said, amused.

"Don't want them to," said Harry, holding the object in his hand and letting it fall, hanging from his hand by its cord. "As I said, this is between you and me. Always has."

"I admire your courage boy," Voldemort said, sneering. "Done preparing?"

"Not quite," Harry said offhandly. "Secret weapons take a while. Key of lightning..." he began to intoned.

Voldemort stood, mesmerized, as a symbol burst into being beneath Harry. At one end was a stylized sun, at the other, a crescent moon. Between the two was a far larger symbol, directly under Harry's feet, a symbol lightning bolt, the whole thing turning slowly beneath him.

"RELEASE!" Harry finished.

The object, which had started floating during the intonation, transformed into a blue wand, roughly under a meter long. At its tip was a yellow lighting bolt inside a blue circle, with two little wings at the three- and nine-o-clock positions.

Catching the blue wand, Harry twirled it around a few times.

Voldemort burst out laughing. "_That_ is your secret weapon?"

"No," Harry said, pulling a thick deck of tarot-like cards from his robes. "These are! One of us has to live and one of us has to die. Now it's my turn to try and kill _you!_"

The Dark Lord wannabe hissed in anger, raising his own wand. "Prepare to die boy! _AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Harry pulled a card out of the deck. "SHIELD CARD!"

----------------------------------------

Hermione, Ginny and Luna watched as the love of their life fought against his worst enemy. Dazzling lights, bolts of fire and lightning, shards of ice, pure blasts of magic, and for some reason, flower petals, were exchanged as the two prophesied battled.

"Potter is finished, mudblood!" Malfoy junior crowed from his father's side. The junior Death Eater and the rest of his ex-Slytherin gang of Junior Death Eaters all laughed, certain of the Dark Lord's victory.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna proceeded to graphically tell them what they could do with themselves.

Abruptly, a huge stand of trees appeared around the combatants, hiding them from view. The trees immediately caught fire.

"Observe, Weasly," Malfoy senior said over the teenager's insults. "The victory of the Dark Lord!"

Arthur proceeded to graphically tell Malfoy what exactly he could do with himself.

Unnoticed by anyone, seventh year and recent-transferee Eriol Hiragizawa smiled. _Do not fail, my heir._

----------------------------------------

Voldemort fell to the ground in agony, still clutching his wand. Potter towered above him, his sword pointed straight at his enemy's heart.

"I am not done yet, boy!" Voldemort blustered. Waving his wand, he summoned what he had planned to use against Dumbledore.

Harry's eyes widened and he stepped back as a giant black dragon rumbled into view. With the last of his strength, Voldemort mounted himself on the creature's back.

"Kill him!" he hissed.

As the dragon charged, Harry raised his sword- which turned back into a wand- and pulled out yet another card.

"FIREY CARD!"

The card sprite appeared at his command.

Harry pointed at the dragon and its rider, his face expressionless.

"Burn…"

On the dragons back, Voldemort's eyes widened in fear as he felt the raw power of the being before him.

"…burn them both!"

----------------------------------------

The Death Eaters all cried in exultation as a huge, solar-flare level flame burst from the trees amid cries of agony.

"Harry!" Hermione, Ginny and Luna cried, holding on to each other for support as they contemplated the unthinkable.

Dumbledore said nothing, but his face was lined with worry.

Eriol just smiled his mysterious, inscrutable, Mona Lisa-esque smile. If it was a touch relieved, a shade satisfied, and a dash proud, no one noticed.

A few minutes later, three figures appeared, flying out of the burning stand of trees, one carrying a body beneath it. There was silence as the figures flew closer. Then there were gasps as the three came close enough to be recognized.

One looked like a mane-less, white-winged lion. Another was a tall, winged man with floor-length silver hair, wearing loose white robes. In one hand, carried a body. The third one was Harry.

Harry was liberally covered in sweat, soot and blood. In his hand he carried a blue wand topped with a lightning bolt. On his back grew two white wings.

At a gesture from Harry, the silver-haired man threw the body at the Death Eaters' feet as they recoiled. The body was nearly unrecognizable, burned nearly to a crisp. An expression of surprise and pure fear had been preserved on its face.

"Voldemort is dead!" Harry announced in the silence that followed. "Death Eaters, throw down your wands unless you want to join him. If you do..." And Harry paused, taking the Sword card from his deck and changing his summoning wand into a sword. The winged lion took a deep breath and exhaled a little fire. The man formed a bow and arrow out of silver light and aimed it at the Death Eaters. "...then Keroberos, Yue and I will oblige you."

The Death Eaters looked at each other, and as one threw their wands at his feet. The rest of the prisoners cheered as Harry used his sword to destroy the trap spell.

----------------------------------------

At the victory-slash-graduation feast, the room burst into cheers and applause so loud you would have thought a bomb had gone off as Keroberos, Yue and Harry entered the room. Even the staff was cheering. Even _Snape_ was cheering, and that only happened during cold days in hell.

As Harry tried to shrink in embarrassment and Keroberos lapped it up, there was a chorus of "Speech, SPEECH, SPEECH!". At a gesture from Dumbledore, Harry relented. Striding to the podium at the head of the hall, he waited for the bomb, uh, din to die down.

"How did you do it?" one of the few remaining Slytherins asked, those who had stayed loyal to Dumbledore and the Ministry.

"I can't take all the credit," Harry said, trying not to blush and failing. "If it weren't for my familiars Keroberos-" at this, the Sun Guardian preened, "- and Yue, who most of you know as-" taking his cue, Yue powered down, changing in to his false human form, "- professor Winter Moon, our Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Everyone stared at the silver-haired man who had more fans than Gilderoy Lockhart as he went to sit in his place at the staff table.

"If it weren't for them," Harry continued, "I would never have grown strong enough to live 'til today. I owe them and the cards my life."

"Cards?" Ron asked.

No one noticed Harry make eye contact with Eriol, or Eriol's answering nod.

"Meet the cards," Harry said. With a flourish, he pulled out all his cards and threw them all in to air. In the same motion, he raised his wand.

"Mass Release!"

The Great Hall was filled with card sprites.

----------------------------------------

**THE END!**

----------------------------------------

A/N: My fourth story! Whoo hooo! And complete at that!

All schools have theatre clubs. It's universal. And after all, in the movie version of the third book, they had a choir. Why not a theatre club?

As for the weird incidents, we all know Harry's not perfect. And even if he _was_ ultra-careful, he's at Hogwarts for crying out loud! A million thing could happen between chapters three and four that could cause the Clow Cards to get loose.

The position of DADA professor is always open and available as fic fodder, and I needed somewhere to put Yue. As for the name 'Winter Moon', I got the inspiration from a break down of a translation of Yukito's name. Kero calls Yukito ('Julian' in the NA dub) 'snow bunny' in the anime, so that's where I got 'Winter' from. SnowWinter; get it? As for 'Moon', I _think_ 'tsuki' means 'moon'. And even if it doesn't (but I'm fairly sure it does), he _is_ aligned to the moon. A name-wordgame worthy of Rowling, if I do say so myself :p

Eriol as a Hogwarts student... passable.

Card Captor Harry. Weird! bwahahahahahahaha_ hack hack cough cough _(Must really have that cough seen to) Has anyone done that fic yet? Because if not, then I might!

Mass Release. Just something I dreamed up. If one had sufficient energy, and since we have no idea (yet) how they quantitatively or qualitatively measure magical strength in HP canon (or CCS canon, for that matter), then it should be theoretically possible to summon all the cards at the same time. This, in theory, is the 'summon all' command.

Please review, C&C welcome. Heck, even flames are welcome. That means at least it's being read, if not liked.

Until next time, this is Shadow, signing off.


End file.
